


Preparations

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are getting ready to drive Mrs. Hudson to her sister's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 123: Amnesty 20](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/524132.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ. 
> 
> Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson were created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John are the property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> * * *

Sherlock and John had volunteered to take Mrs. Hudson the 125 miles to visit her sister.

John settled back in the hire car’s passenger seat and glanced across at Sherlock. “You’re sure you’re going to be all right doing all the driving to Birmingham?”

_“Yes,”_ said Sherlock, fastening his seat belt. “I really don’t expect you to drive with a broken ankle.”

John sighed. He leant forward and tapped the car’s sat nav. “Well, I’ve programmed in the route for you.”

Sherlock looked up and stared at him. “I know the way.”

“It’s not to tell you the way. It’s to give you something to argue with so you don’t get distracted and start thinking about cold cases.” John calmly held Sherlock’s gaze. “I still remember you having an epiphany on the M25.”

He opened the glove compartment. 

“I’ve made up a flask of coffee to stop you getting drowsy, and there’s Kendal Mint Cake in case your blood sugar drops. Some bottles of water as well, to keep you hydrated…”

John looked over at Sherlock. 

“Which reminds me. Do you need to ‘go’ before we go..?”

“John.” Sherlock leaned across and firmly closed the glove compartment. “Thank you for your concern but I have prepared for this journey. I have researched and learnt the route. I have a full emergency kit in the boot. I have _money_ so I can _buy_ coffee.” He raised an eyebrow. “And I made full use of the facilities before leaving the flat.” 

Sherlock started the engine. 

“I am fully prepared, OK?”

John held up his hands. “OK.”

Sherlock released the handbrake, and eased the car out into the traffic. They travelled in silence for a few minutes and then John sighed. 

“But you are going to have to go back.”

Sherlock turned to look at him. 

“What?” he said. _“What?_ What can I _possibly_ have forgotten?”

John cleared his throat. “Mrs. Hudson.”


End file.
